1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a spool. More specifically, the present invention relates to a spool for a spinning reel with fishing line wound on an outer periphery of the spool.
2. Background Information
In general, a spinning reel comprises a reel unit, a rotor and a spool. The rotor is rotatably supported on the reel unit. The spool is arranged in front of the rotor and the fishing line is wound on an outer periphery thereof.
This type of spool comprises a bobbin trunk, a front flange and a skirt portion. The fishing line is wound on an outer periphery of the bobbin trunk. The front flange is mounted on a front end portion of the bobbin trunk. The front flange has a diameter that is larger than a maximum outer diameter of the bobbin trunk. The skirt portion is mounted on the rear end portion of the bobbin trunk. The skirt portion has a diameter larger than the maximum outer diameter of the bobbin trunk. The bobbin trunk and the skirt portion are two (large and small) cylindrical members. They are made of a synthetic resin, for example, and are integrally formed with the front flange portion (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-50774). In this type of spool, portions of the front flange and the skirt portion, which protrude outward in the radial direction, are formed to have approximately the same length. Therefore, it is possible to wind fishing line onto the bobbin trunk up to the height corresponding to the position of the tip of the front flange.
The conventional spool is formed so that the portions of the front flange portion and the skirt portion thereof, which protrude outward in the radial direction, have approximately the same length. Therefore, it is possible to wind the fishing line onto the bobbin trunk up to the height corresponding to the position of the tip of the front flange. However, if the fishing line is wound onto the bobbin trunk up to the limit of the height corresponding to the position of the tip of the front flange, the fishing line may be bunched and the bunched fishing line may fall forward from the front flange when casting. If the fishing line is paid out in a state that the fishing line falls from the front flange, a state that looped fishing line is tangled, the so-called backlash may be caused.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved spool that reliably prevents backlash. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.